bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Faction
(X-Faction... relentless vengeance. Immovable and Impenetrable. Fearless justice.) - Neojounin X-Faction, is a group of multiple individuals who have banned together to carry out their own sense of justice wihtout the strict limitations and hinderances of Soul-society and its laws. Whether they have been exhiled, or simply left of their own accord is of no concern to their cause. The founder and General Commander, known to most outsiders only as Commander X created the group several years ago in the human world before the betrayal of Aizen Sōsuke in soul society. X-Faction is a group that claims to "maintain order by carrying out the proper justice that sereitei refuses to inflict to those that pose great threats to humanity." They are a group of elite fighters fueled by their own ambition, goals and agendas. They have been considered by some ruthless, and to others saviors. Once a decision has been made, they act together as one unit working to reach one goal. They will not negotiate with criminals, or reason with those who threaten the lives of others. Vengeance is theirs to hand down... and they intend to repay. It is because of their stand, and the way they choose to handle injustice that makes them enemies of soul society. More often than not, their ideals clash creating friction and hostility between the two. To fuel their dislike for one-another even further, there are several individuals who have been exhiled from Soul-Society and have decided to join forces with X-Faction as a result. X-Factions reputation often preceeds them as an elite group of fighters and warriors of all sorts known for their fearlessness. Ranks It is rumored that there are several tests each person who attempts to join must complete before they are accepted. Not unlike the Gotei 13, X-Faction's ranks are classified and seperated by Divisions and Squads. Each with their own set of orders, operatives, leaders, and functions. Though they are seperate groups they all operate together usually to serve one purpose or to complete one overall objective. There are 10 seated officers to every division, as opposed to 20 like the Gotei 13. The only exception to this is within the 2nd and 5th Division which has only 5 seated officers but several dozens of members. 1st Division - Operations Captain: Commander X Lieutenant: Hanzo Himura 2nd Division - Black Ops Seated officers Captain: Yuri Yoshiro Lieutenant: '''Hayase Kumori '''3rd Seat: Aiko Haruno & Kenso Miyamoto Secret Assassins - A.K.A The Himitsu no Ansatsu-sha Known within X-Faction and by many others as the guild of secret assassins - 秘密の暗殺者 (Himitsu no ansatsu-sha). 3rd Division - Intelligence and Communications Captain: Lieutenant: 4th Division - Medical Unit Seated Officers Captain: Lieutenant: 5th Division - Kido Corps Unit/Interrogations Captain: ''' '''Lieutenant: Kurama Kuchiki 6th Division - Search and Negotiations Captain: Saiko Saburai The Black Bird Six Black Bird Six - 黒の鳥6 (Kuro no tori 6) is one of three seperate special military units within X-Faction currently led by their Commander, Captain Saiko Saburai. This group, composed of six highly trained members that specialize in many different kinds of areas. One of their main purposes is to work alongside the 2nd divisions black ops unit to help apprehend rogue shinigami, S-Class criminals and those who have betrayed, abandoned and or fled X-Faction and are considered dangerous threats. One of the primary differences between the two organizations is the method in which they operate. The Black Bird Six are known for carrying out their mission by whatever means possible, whereas the Secret Assassins Guild handles things with the utmost secrecy in order to maintain their hidden presence. Also, the members of the Black Bird Six are highly knowledgeable in negotiating, hunting, geographical locations, lairs & have much experience in dealing with organized crime. 7th Division - Defense Captain: 'Tetsu Shugo ''Lieutenant: Hayabusa Ouda' ''' 8th Division - Human Relations '''Captain: Hotaru Kojima Vice-Captain: ''' 9th Division - Investigations '''Captain: Sojirou Nobushiro Lieutenant: 10th Division - Task Force Seated Officers Captain: Seikurohiko Seto Lieutenant: 'Niyori Shizuru ''3rd Seat: ' ''' Role The 10th Squad is home to X-Faction's task force division. The Task Force, overseen by Captain Seikurohiko Seto and his lieutenant Niyori Shizuru is in charge of carrying out specified missions given to them from the 1st Division of operations. If there is a special need to bring in a potential ally or bring down an enemy they are amongst the first to initiate the mission and contact with the intended target. 11th Division - Combat '''Captain: Sozen Sagara Lieutenant: 12th Division - Research and Science Captain: Noriyaiga Jin Lieutenant: 13th Division - Tactical Enforcement Captain: Hiryu Nishura 'Lieutenant: '